


Break Time Goodies

by afteriwake



Series: The Private Lives Of Teachers [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Baked Goods, Baking, Between Classes, Break Time, Coal Hill School, Conversations, Cookies, Cute, Eleventh Doctor is John Smith, Embarrassed Molly Hooper, Established Eleventh Doctor/Molly Hooper, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving, Happy Eleventh Doctor, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), POV Eleventh Doctor, Plans For The Future, Recipes, Surprises, Teasing, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly surprises John with some baked goods during a break between classes, and he wants the recipe.





	Break Time Goodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Come2MyRescue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2MyRescue/gifts).



> So this fic is for **Come2MyRescue** , who wanted to have an Eleventh Doctor/Molly fic from my ship choices for Molly-centric ships. This is part of my "The Private Lives Of Teachers" series so Eleven is human and goes by John Smith in this series. It was inspired by [a prompt from my list on nonsexual acts of intimacy](http://noregretsnotearsnoanxieties.tumblr.com/post/170258073618/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) (" _sharing a dessert_ ") as well as [this recipe for cinnamon walnut chocolate chip cookies](http://theafternoonoff.com/cinnamon-walnut-chocolate-chip-cookies/) from The Afternoon Off.

“John? Are you busy?” Molly asked as she poked her head into his classroom.

John leaned back in his chair, giving her a wide smile. “Not at all. I was just looking over recipes the students submitted for a challenge I gave them.”

“Oh?” she asked, coming into the classroom, her hands holding a small plastic storage container. “What type of challenge?”

“I gave them three ingredients that need to be used in the recipe, and three different measurements, and told them to mix and match them and add other things to create a dish. We’d spend a week making the five I liked the best, one from each class.”

“Oh, that sounds like a good challenge,” she said. “I’m not sure if you’re full from a day of nibbling student creations, but I brought biscuits. I spent Saturday baking.”

He rubbed his hands together and opened the container once she set it on his desk. “Chocolate chip?” he asked once the aroma wafted up. “And...cinnamon, I smell that, and walnuts?”

She chuckled. “Very good. But there’s also a caramel center in each one.”

“Oh, this is a recipe I’d love to have, I think,” he said, picking a biscuit up and taking a bite, a small moan of ecstasy escaping his lips. “Yes, yes, I want this recipe. Would you mind if I taught the students to make this?”

“Not at all,” she said.

He gestured to the container. “Have some too. I can’t eat them all myself.”

“And what made you think they were all for you, hmm?” she asked, her voice teasing.

“I was hoping,” he replied.

This time her chuckle was a little longer. “They are, but I’ll have some if you insist.”

“I do,” he said with a decisive nod. He had another bite of his biscuit before he spoke again. “The oats are a good touch. I would definitely classify these more as cookies, simply because of that.”

“Well, I used an American recipe as the base, and they said cookies. The caramel center was all my idea. Half a square caramel in the center of each one.”

“Definitely a good improvement.” He had another bite. “I’ll probably make the nuts optional. Allergies and all.”

“It could be good to substitute butterscotch chips, perhaps? Or white chocolate?”

“I suppose I’ll have to make a few batches and see what works best. And while I’m at it, make a batch of the original recipe since two of my students have braces.”

“Oh yes,” Molly said with a nod. “Caramel and metal brackets can be each other's worst enemies.”

“Personal experience?” he asked.

She nodded. “Two years of dental work gave me the smile I have today. Braces, retainers, headgear...the whole lot. But it was worth it.”

“The British getting flack for bad teeth just seems so wrong. I think your smile is delightful,” John said, looking up at her as she blushed.

“Yes, well, it’s an old stereotype that refuses to die even with advances in dental practices,” she said, looking down.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you, Molly,” John said sincerely. He reached over and awkwardly took her free hand in his, running a thumb on her knuckles. “But you do light up when you smile. I like it.”

She looked over at him, her smile soft now and the blush lessening. “Maybe one day I’ll learn how to properly take a compliment.”

“I think you’re doing just fine.” He squeezed her hand and then let it go before popping the rest of his food in his mouth. He chewed and then looked up at her, a quizzical look on his face. “Would you like to come to my flat and help me fiddle with the recipe a bit this weekend?”

“I would love to,” she said. “I can email you the recipe that I converted so you know the measurements and all that. And maybe I can bring a few others over?”

“Sounds perfect,” he said. “If you want, you can just bring them in the morning and we’ll make a grocery run. And I could treat to breakfast?”

“That sounds divine,” she said, her smile getting bigger. She leaned over and kissed his cheek with only a minimal amount of hesitation. “Enjoy the rest of them. I’ll see you later, alright?”

“Alright,” he said, a wide goofy smile on his face. He had no idea why the thought of a day-long baking date made him so giddy, but he already found himself looking forward to this weekend more than he’d looked forward to anything else in a long time.


End file.
